


A Swift Blessing

by Thefreakoutsideyourwindow



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BUT HE'LL NEVER KNOW AHAHAHAHAHAH, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, no happy ending here guys I just wanna be sad, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreakoutsideyourwindow/pseuds/Thefreakoutsideyourwindow
Summary: It's almost comedic, really, when you think about it.“If life could give me one blessing-!”--Jaskier descends the mountain.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	A Swift Blessing

It's almost comedic, really, when you think about it.

Jaskier trudges down the soft, loamy earth of the hillside, the scenery of tall, swaying trees moving in dappled fading sunlight doing little to lift his mood. A day ago, he would have waxed endless poetry about the mountain taking his breath from him, but it seems it has taken his words instead. The dragon has gone and so too, it seems, should Jaskier. A warm, errant breeze tousles his hair and his eyes seek out the horizon; a possibility offered, and a possibility denied.

“ _We could head for the coast...get away for a while.”_

The almost scoffs at himself but he chokes it off into a quiet sob, turning and hastening his descent.

He was used to being unwanted, and wasn't that funny, for a bard? Unwanted as Julian, a failed heir who fled from his family's opulent estate. Unwanted (at least by uncultured towns, he would console himself) by taverns that did not care his music, least of all himself. And now, it would seem, unwanted by the man he had chosen to follow.

“ _If life could give me **one blessing-!** ”_

Sucking in a trembling breath, Jaskier does not think of the nights he will miss on the road, camping out beneath the open canopy of stars, vast and endless. He does not think of the gentle haze of smoke, mixing in with their clothes and hair, alien and yet so familiar. The gentle _ssshk_ of Geralt sharpening his swords, or the demanding headbutt from Roach when she knows he's hiding his apple core from her. Shared meagre meals made all the better with company, and the feeling of being together and yet so _free_.

He does not think of the way Geralt will try and hide a smile when Jaskier quips a particularly funny joke, nor of how he will duck his head down if Jaskier catches him looking at him while he tunes his lute, gaze bordering on something Jaskier would dare to call fond.

Jaskier does not feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and blur his vision. He could not tell you when they started. He just focuses on the soil beneath him, one foot in front of the other, one more step away from the life he had chosen, and now the life he was denied from.

He feels the weight of the lute on his back, though knows he will not play songs for some time. Tastes the salt on his lips, only wishing instead it were that of the sea. Feels the grief stuck in his throat, and only hears the words ringing in his head from earlier.

He does not hear the arrow notched.

He feels it though, as it slams into his abdomen, forcing a whoosh of air out of him as he stumbles backwards a step, dazed. He feels the warmth of his blood start to seep from his doublet and presses a hand against it, almost feeling alarmed when it comes back red. Jaskier looks up in time to see very little before he is punched in the face, knocked onto his back.

Gasping, Jaskier's hands reach for his lute as it is snatched from him, grasping feebly at the dirt where it was moments before. Rough hands move over him, and Jaskier gasps out a cry as he is unceremoniously patted down, thoughts whirling inside his head and the sky seems to brighten and sway.

A gruff voice from above, “Eh, don't think we'll get much money from this one. He's only got a lute on him!”

A cruel laugh replies “Damn, shouldn't have wasted the arrow!” and then they are gone, footprints near silent in the soft earth as they head back towards the town, where Jaskier was heading, perhaps where he would have been if he was with Geralt.

The thought fills him with adrenaline, and Jaskier tries and fails to sit up, a feeble whimper and sharp shooting of pain being the only achievement. “Ger-Geralt!” He cries, trying to crane his head to see if anyone is near. “Geralt!” The sun has almost set, now, but the sky seems off somehow. Jaskier lies to himself, and tells himself that it is just from the tears.

There is no sound of hoofs beating, no sound but the evening birds' cries as they usher their young to sleep in their nests. No voice returns his name.

“Please...” Jaskier whispers, voice hoarse and eyes heavy. He manages to lift his arm with great struggle and gives a tiny smile upon finding his notebook in his pocket, the last messages still there, at least.

To spend all of this time beside the 'Butcher'...

He is no fool, he thinks, as the evening stars start to grace the sky, as his pain dulls and blood cools and eyes grow heavier with each passing second. Jaskier will not be able to return to his side, not this time, whether Geralt would wish it or not. Smiling, Jaskier clasps his song book in his hand a bit tighter until he feels the paper straining beneath it. The worn, dog eared pages dig into his skin, though he does not feel it.

Forcing his eyes open, Jaskier looks into the starry night sky and can almost pretend that he and Geralt were out camping, fire gone out and night growing cold. He only wishes...

_A friendly clap on the back in greeting, nights spent getting drunk after a show and failing miserably at Gwent, a look upon Geralt's face that he dare not name, but oh how he **wishes..**_

Jaskier sighs, and it is the last sound he makes.

...only to perish the moment he turns from him.

It's funny...isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to sad Naruto music and decided everybody else needed to be sad. This fandom snagged me completely unexpectedly and now I can't escape 
> 
> H 
> 
> E 
> 
> L 
> 
> P. 
> 
> (I've not even seen the show, read the books or played the game, just read and seen what other people have made GOOD LORD THIS IS A STICKY TAR PIT). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
